


secrets

by visophie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, ezlux only mentioned slightly, give me!!ezraka!!!!interactions!!!!!!!!!!!!!1, its 5am i dont even know anymore, its star guardians universe, will this ever get read?prolly not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visophie/pseuds/visophie
Summary: Because it’s once, then it’s twice, then it’s thrice, then every battle he’s looking back instead of at the front, trying to make sure she was alright because he knew that there’s no way the front wouldn’t be with her there.





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know whats this lol sorry

He doesn’t know why it happens, but it does. 

It’s at the end of a battle like many others, but for some reason, it’s green that catches his attention this time, not the pink. A green so soft, so quiet while still being so bright, much alike she was. A color that instantly made you relax, calm down and breathe, a color that made the world slow down almost, made it possible to think even in the most tense situations, reminded him of the prettiest, biggest forests, full of life to explore, the kind of forests that made him feel as if he was the only one in the whole galaxy. 

And truly, wasn’t that just the perfect color for her? The forest that took all of them in, saved them, made them feel at home even when in the deadliest situations, a forest that destroyed itself just so her people were well. 

Ezreal doesn’t know why he’s never noticed it before, but he regrets taking so long, though he supposes it is easy to not see such pretty color when pink neon is so much more bright, more lively, but in the end, as lovely as it is, look too much and it’s harsh on the eyes, too bright, too much - he has to look away lest he be blinded. 

She’s strong and active like the nights at the cities that never sleep, those kind of cities people dream of living in, a place to get famous, to go out and have fun with friends, but even with the amount of energy he had, sometimes it could be a bit much. His dream of living in that city had already been destroyed and forgotten long ago, even if he still earned for it the slightest bit. 

She was always at the front, their leader, giving her best, and Soraka was always at the back, trying just as hard, giving parts of herself, hurting herself so they could fight for longer, so she could keep them alive, always keeping peace between them when fights got too much, making them back down when a plan is too risky, showing them the hidden path that could be taken instead. 

Such difference, such opposite, but the way she catches his eyes once he finally notices her is even stronger than when Lux did. 

Because it’s once, then it’s twice, then it’s thrice, then every battle he’s looking back instead of at the front, trying to make sure  _ she _ was alright because he knew that there’s no way the front wouldn’t be with her there, and every shy but sweet smile he got back made his breath hitch, made his exploring wishes spike up full force with the look in her eyes; confident, sure,  _ excited _ and proud, so different from the image she gave, and he wanted to know that Soraka, that girl who wasn’t just shy and quiet.

And so he goes exploring. Goes out of his way to stay closer, talk more, and  _ oh _ was the forest full of secrets, full of things just waiting to be found out by someone. The deeper he got into the forest, the bigger it got. Once he knew her better, she wasn’t shy. She snorted when she laughed too hard, which only got her laughing even harder when noticing, to the point there were tears in her eyes; she was  _ sassy _ , greatly unexpected, found out the day he first went into her room with  _ way  _ too many banana plushies, being hit by one when finally commenting about it only to hear about “no one expecting the bananas”; and oh he would  **never** forget the day when she first made a joke with a dirty meaning behind it. It had been an accident, only noticing what it could mean after it was out, but instead of only blushing, she was  _ laughing _ , and that’s only the beginning. 

And of course, he always wanted his teammates to be well, always wanted to help them, protect them, but with her, it’s not only her well being, he finds out: he wants to protect that smile, hear that laugh every day, wants to  _ make _ those things happen, wants to find out how warm her hand could be, how soft would her hair would feel underneath his fingertips, how soft her  _ lips _ would be against his. Wants to nurture the forest so it keeps growing and growing, greener than ever, happier than ever.

He finds out first about her hair. After a battle, she finally accepts to go exploring with him, and in that they end up just sitting on a rock floating in the universe, and she ends up falling asleep, her back against his own, and green pools around him, soft and silky, with tangles here and there from the length and moving around - tangles he tries to undo gently with his fingers, waking her up in the process when accidentally pulling on it, and what he receives for that is a soft laugh, just the slightest bit embarrassed. 

The second thing he finds out is about her hand. It's the seventh time they go exploring, way more tired than they usually were, this one monster being way tougher, way more dangerous, taking them much longer to defeat, exhausting not only physically but mentally while trying to figure out  _how_ to kill it. They find out this new planet, with trees probably taller than the Eiffel Tower, Ezreal jokes, and once again it's her surprising him, her hand holding his tightly, trembling, and there's no laugh and it's when he realizes how  _scared_ she must have been at the fight, and it's also when he finds out how she feels against him, how she feels in his arms, with a hug so tight it could crush his bones, not being able to stop himself from trying to comfort her. 

Then it's the thirteenth time they're out exploring, not that he's keeping count, and they find a world that's nothing but ocean and dry land, deserted of all life, empty, but it's got three moons that make for a gorgeous sight, and the smile and look of amazement on her face makes it so he can't hold himself once again, and he's holding her hand, and leaning in once she's turning to look at him,  _except_ he hits his forehead against her horn, and there's a second of dead silence, and he doesn't know what to expect, but laughter sure isn't it. One so hearty, so sudden, the one where she laughed so hard she snorted, and he's covering his face, even ears red as a tomato, groaning in shame and embarrassment. 

It's only after a few minutes, which felt like eternity to him, that she stops laughing, and he supposes that it's better than being rejected, than dealing with that awkward atmosphere once the kiss's failed, supposes that at least they can still be friends until her hands seek his, and she tilts her head  _just so_ her horn doesn't hit him again, standing on her tip-toes, and the peck against his lip is so gentle and sweet, soft, that leaves him speechless. 

**Author's Note:**

> *clicks post without preview and hopes for the best* 
> 
> can anyone tell i havent actually read the star guardian stories????i hope not 
> 
> im tired 
> 
> "I'm a mage. You're a mage. I'm blond. You're blond. Doesn't it feel like we were made for each other?" no ez it feels as if youre siblings


End file.
